1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer, and more particularly to a computer system and a diagnostic method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a rack server is shown. For the maintenance personnel to understand whether the starting up procedure of each server is complete and established, the server motherboard 11 of a conventional rack server 1 is normally equipped with various forms of debug diagnostic devices. The simplest type of debug diagnostic device relies on the power-on self test (POST) debug diagnostic message provided by the conventional I/O port 80H of the server motherboard 11.
The server motherboard 11 displays the current initialization stage of various hardware of the server motherboard 111 performed by the basic input output system (BIOS) or the hardware/software error detected during the starting-up process with eight light emitting diodes 111. The displayed messages provide server service reference for the maintenance personnel.
Currently, a rack server 1 normally carries more than 40 servers. It is indeed inconvenient and time consuming for the maintenance personnel to check the power-on states of all servers and check the debug diagnostic message one by one. The maintenance personnel may even have to step on a ladder in order to reach the servers installed at the top of the rack server 1.